Transformers prime au Cliffjumper
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Cliffjumper lives and he and Arcee are in love. They get married.
1. Chapter 1

_What if Cliffjumper lived? He loves Arcee and she loves him. Will the two of them get together as a couple?_

Chapter 1 pretending to faint

Cliffjumper was being interrogated by Starscream. The first time Cliffjumper was keeping silent. Starscream pulled a video feed of Arcee looking for him. "If you don't tell me, she will suffer." Starscream said.

 _"Arcee!"_ Cliffjumper whispered. He knew he couldn't endanger her he loved her. "I'll talk." He said.

"Okay tell me where can I find Optimus Prime?" Starscream asked.

Cliffjumper got an idea. If he pretends to pass out from his wounds he'll be able to be in the brig to send a distress signal and his friends will save him. "Okay, he's oh!" Cliffjumper said falling over.

"Is he dead?" Starscream asked looking at him. Cliffjumper cycle air. "Good grief that no good Autobot fainted! Now how am I going to get that information?" Starscream said.

The Vehicons looked at each other. "Maybe if he gets repaired a bit he'll talk." Steve said.

Soundwave nodded in agreement. "Take him to the brig for the time being." Starscream said.

The Vehicons drug the passed out Cliffjumper to the brig. Once alone in the brig Cliffjumper sent out a distress beacon. The other Autobots picked it up they headed for Cliffjumper's location. Megatron had just arrived on the Nemesis. "Megatron sir we have the Autobot Cliffjumper in the brig." Starscream said.

"Why?" Megatron asked.

"Because he passed out when he was answering interrogation questions we figure if we use a mental patch we can get the info we want." Starscream said.

Then the Autobots invaded the Nemesis. Arcee ran into the brig and there was Cliffjumper trying to hang on to consciousness. "Cliffjumper speak to me." Arcee said.

Cliffjumper looked at her. "Arcee I think I'll be okay." He said and passed out. Arcee felt his spark-pulse it was still going.

"I found Cliffjumper." Arcee said. Then the Autobots left with Cliffjumper.

Now Cliffjumper was in the medical bay Ratchet had finished the repairs. "Cliffjumper will make a 100% recovery." Ratchet said.

"That's great." Arcee said.

Soon Cliffjumper would wake up. At the moment he was having a very peaceful dream.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I love you

Cliffjumper was laying in the medical bay bed recovering. Ratchet had reattached his horn. Arcee was waiting him to wake up. Because Cliffjumper was fast asleep. Cliffjumper began to stir. He opened his optics. "Oh where am I?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Cliffjumper?" Arcee said.

"Arcee am I back at the base?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yes you are in the medical bay. We were really worried." Arcee said.

"Look who's awake." Ratchet said coming. He began to check on Cliffjumper. "Arcee will you tell everyone that Cliffjumper woke up?" Ratchet asked.

Arcee nodded and left to do so. The humans they met were there Jack, Rafael and Miko and someone else. "Who are you?" Ratchet asked.

"The name is Hannah." She said. She had an animal with her.

"What's this?" Bulkhead asked.

"She's my pet dog her name is Marcy." Hannah said.

"Well looks like we have a human charge for Cliffjumper once he gets better of course." Optimus said.

Arcee walked back to the medical bay to were Cliffjumper was recovering. Jack and Hannah followed. "What are you two doing here?" Arcee asked.

"Well I thought maybe we could meet Cliffjumper." Hannah said.

"Okay but right now he's hurt he'll be better in a couple days." Arcee said.

Cliffjumper was wide awake. "Hi Arcee. So these must be the humans Prime was talking about." Cliffjumper said.

"Two of them. Jack and Hannah. Hannah followed Jack and I into the base with Miko. The reason why Jack and Rafael are here they saw me and Bee." Arcee said. "Prime said Jack is my human partner and Hannah is yours." Arcee said.

"Nice to meet you Hannah, the name is Cliffjumper. But my friends call me Cliff." He said.

"Nice to meet you too, and this is my dog Marcy." Hannah said. Marcy barked and wagged her tail.

"Neat o." Cliffjumper said. "So how old are you Hannah?" He asked.

" 15," Hannah said.

" Once I'm better I'll take you and your dog for a drive." Cliffjumper said.

"Really thanks." Hannah said.

Then Hannah and Jack went in the other room allowing Cliffjumper and Arcee to talk. "Arcee, I have something to tell you." He said.

"What is it Cliffjumper?" Arcee asked.

"I just wanted to say that well never thought I'd say this because I don't know about how you feel. I love you." Cliffjumper said.

Arcee smiled and hugged him. "I love you too." Arcee said.

"You feel the same way?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yes, I do, looks like we are meant for each other let's be boyfriend and girlfriend." Arcee said.

"I would love being a couple." Cliffjumper said.

In a couple of days Cliffjumper was all better. He gave Hannah the drive he promised. Cliffjumper and Arcee have started to date. They were so happy.

To be continued. (Up next Cliffjumper and Arcee share their first kiss!)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 first kiss

Cliffjumper and Arcee ave been dating for awhile. Cliffjumper had just helped out Hannah's Dad and he became familiar with Jack's Mom and the Autobots. It was almost Christmas and the kids were going to celebrate it with the bots. They were helping decorate around the base. Everything was ready in couple of days it would be Christmas. The bots were pretty excited. Cliffjumper had gotten Arcee this lovely locket. It had her name on it along with his. Arcee had a specail gift for Cliffjumper. She go him a picture frame with picture of the two them together with their human partners.

Hannah was hanging something up. "What are you doing Hannah?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Hanging up the mistletoe. It is an earth tradition. According to Christmas tradition if you are caught standing under it you have to kiss someone of the opposite gender." Hannah said.

"Maybe Arcee and I will kiss under the mistletoe and have our first kiss." Cliffjumper said.

"That would be so romantic." Hannah said and looked off at Jack.

"You like Jack." Cliffjumper said.

"Yeah he's cute." Hannah said.

"You should get together with him." Cliffjumper said.

"Okay if you want me to tell him how I feel okay." Hannah said and was about to walk over to Jack who was talking to Arcee.

"Arcee I really don't know how to tell Hannah how I feel." Jack said.

"Well she's coming over. Go on tell her." Arcee said.

Hannah looked at Jack and told him that she liked him a lot. Jack told Hannah his feels for her. "Looks like you two are perfect for each other." Cliffjumper said.

It was Christmas morning everyone was at the base with the bots. They opened their presents soon Cliffjumper and Arcee found themselves under the mistletoe! "What are we suppose to do?" Arcee asked him.

"I'll show you." Cliffjumper said kissing her.

Arcee melted into the kiss. "Ooh!" The kids said.

Arcee's and Cliffjumper's lips separated. "Wow." They said.

After that Cliffjumper and Arcee had never been more in love.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 I do

Arcee and Cliffjumper had been dating for awhile. Cliffjumper was going to asked her to marry him. Ratchet and Rafael helped him make the ring. It had a very beautiful cybertronian crystal. It was perfect.

Cliffjumper and Arcee went on a date. They were under a tree in the forest. "Arcee there is something I want to talk to you about." He said.

Arcee got upset because she thought he was breaking up with her. "Wait Arcee. Hear me out." Cliffjumper said.

"Okay," She said.

"The road we travel on is rough and tough, with out your love no energon will be enough, my armor is red and your's is blue, Arcee I love you, so I ask down one knee, Arcee will you marry me?" Cliffjumper said on one knee showing her the ring.

Arcee looked so happy. "Yes!" she said throwing herself into his arms hugging him.

Cliffjumper slipped the ring onto her finger. They went back to the base and my the joyous announcement. "Cliffjumper and I are getting married." Arcee said.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said.

The wedding was underway. Everyone was getting ready for it. Cliffjumper had chosen Bumblebee to be his best man. Everyone was pretty excited. Today was the big day. All the bots were happy for them. Cliffjumper was standing at the alter in a large tux fighting butterflies. Optimus walked Arcee down the aisle. Arcee was now with Cliffjumper. Ultra Magnus had the authority to bring them together in holy matrimony. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here to day to bring together these two sparks in holy matrimony. We've seen these two start off as partners, then boyfriend and girlfriend, and now husband and wife." Ultra Magnus said. "If anyone objects to these two getting married speak now or forever hold your peace." Ultra Magnus said.

No one said anything. Ultra Magnus looked at Cliffjumper. "Cliffjumper do you take Arcee as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer of poorer, for as long as both shall live?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I do," Cliffjumper said.

"Arcee do you take Cliffjumper as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer of poorer, for as long as both shall live?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I do," Arcee said.

"The rings." Ultra Magnus said.

Bulkhead handed the rings over.

Cliffjumper slipped the ring on Arcee's finger. Arcee slipped the other ring on Cliffjumper's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Ultra Magnus said. "You may kiss the bride." Ultra Magnus said.

Arcee and Cliffjumper shared a wonderful kiss.

That night they were dancing underneath the stars. "I am the happiest Mech alive!" Cliffjumper said.

"I am the luckiest Femme ever." Arcee said.

They saw shooting star go by. "Cliffjumper make a wish!" Arcee said.

"I wish we'll have a happy life together. What do you wish for?" Cliffjumper asked her.

"I wish for us to have a family someday." Arcee said.

"That sounds nice." Cliffjumper said. He would love to have a little Cliffjumper Jr.

It was time to retire to their corridors. Cliffjumper carried Arcee into the one they were now going to share. Both of them lay down in their bed. Arcee and Cliffjumper fell right to sleep. Cliffjumper wrapped his strong arms around Arcee. She slept next to his chest. The two of them were so happy.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 Pregnancy

Cliffjumper and Arcee have been a happy married couple for awhile. Arcee hoped her wish of having family with him would soon come true. Sure enough was about to soon. A few weeks ago Arcee and Cliffjumper had made love. Arcee had been waking up feeling sick. Like just this morning she woke up. She felt sick to her tank and ran to the wash racks and threw up. Cliffjumper was getting worried. He knew something was most likely wrong. "Arcee I really think you need to see Ratchet," Cliffjumper said.

"I'm way a head of you sweetie I'm going to see him later today." Arcee said.

Ratchet began to check Arcee. He checked her elctro-pulse, listened to her spark and her breathing. He tapped the scale when he saw that Arcee had put on a little weight. She had been refueling a lot. Ratchet had thought he modified his scanner and went over her middle with it. Ratchet suddenly had a smile spread across his face it was something wonderful, and beautiful. Arcee was going to have a sparkling. "Congratulations Arcee you're pregnant." Ratchet said.

"Cliffjumper and I are going to have our first child?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet smiled. "Yes you sure are congratulations I want to see you again some time next month." Ratchet said.

"Okay." Arcee said and she left to go tell Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper was talking to Jack and Hannah. Arcee cover his optics. "Hello Arcee how did it go?" He asked her.

"I'm okay and I have some great news. We are going to be parents!" Arcee said.

"You mean you're?" Cliffjumper said.

"Yes with your child." Arcee said.

"This great I'm going to be a father!" Cliffjumper said. He placed his hand on Arcee's middle where the child was developing. "When is the sparkling due?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Some time in July." Arcee said.

"Boy that's eight months from now how far along are you?" Miko asked.

"Two months." Arcee said.

"How long are transformers pregnant?" Jack asked.

"10 months." Arcee answered.

"Are transformers pregnancies similar to humans?' June (Jack's mother) asked.

"Yes just like humans only the girls get pregnant. We have similar symptoms I believe. Because I read it in human book." Cliffjumper said. "Arcee?"

"Yes Cliff?" She asked him.

"If we have a son how about we name him after your old partner Tailgate." Cliffjumper suggested.

"I like that." Arcee said.

Arcee was fast asleep. She was having wonderful dreams of all she would do with her sparkling. Cliffjumper was sleeping right next to her and hand touching her middle as if to protect his unborn child. He was dreaming of being a father and playing all kinds of games with him or her.

Month 5. Arcee was five months pregnant. She was at the half way point her baby was going to be here in five more months. The kids said the stork is on his way. "What do you mean by that?" Optimus asked.

"It's an old earth legend that storks bring babies to their parents. Any kind of animal including humans." Rafael said.

"I see." Optimus said.

Ratchet was giving Arcee a check up. Ratchet was looking at the ultra sound. "Do you want to know the gender?" Ratchet asked the soon to be parents. Both of them nodded. Ratchet looked at it. "It's a girl." Ratchet said.

Both of them were happy about having a daughter. They got the nursery ready. It was almost finished.

Month 9. There was no doubt about the stork is most definitely on his way. He was circling the base.

Month 10. Arcee was very pregnant right now. Both her and Cliffjumper were nervous. Naturally Arcee was the most anxious. As the days passed she got more excitable and worried. Today the stork was going to land. Arcee was in the med bay about to give birth to her daughter. Ratchet and Cliffjumper were encouraging her to push. Soon a sparkling cry was heard. The little female sparkling was wrapped in a soft pink blanket. "What should we name her?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Cliff she looks like I think we should name her Cliffside." Arcee said.

"I like that Cliffside it is." Cliffjumper said.

The kids were there. They said the stork has landed.

To be continued.


End file.
